


Patience

by dovingbird



Series: Expand My Heart [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: FaceFucking, Multi, Spanking, Subspace, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: A filled commission. Dan's confession that he might be interested in Brian and Arin after all might've slowed their exploration of their new relationship, but it's certainly brought a new angle to what the three of them might look like together. When playing with voyeurism to ease Danny through his gay panic doesn't pan out like they intended after a few months of trying, Brian and Arin have a choice to make: call everything with Danny off or make a last ditch effort to show him how deeply interested they both are.





	Patience

It’s the same game every time.  
  
Brian’s couch is wide enough for three people, of course – even four if you’re willing to push the boundaries of personal space – and almost every weekend, he and Arin and Danny end up sitting on it with a random movie playing in the background.  
  
The movie is never the centerpiece. It’s something that one of them obligatorily selects on Netflix – often one they’ve all already seen before, but that Danny expresses a too loud desire to see again – and then they watch in silence.  
  
Typically less than fifteen minutes pass before Arin leans over to where Brian’s sitting in the middle and Brian puts an arm around him to cuddle. Five minutes go by before Arin touches Brian’s chest. Just thirty seconds later, one of them kisses the other, and like clockwork Danny catches his breath and turns around to watch.  
  
Brian and Arin have made out during dozens of movies at this point. They’ve swapped spit while robots exploded in the background. They’ve bitten each other’s bottom lip hard enough to bleed while a woman mourned the loss of her husband in a war. During one particularly spectacular showing, Arin just about thrust his entire tongue down Brian’s throat while a woman was going through labor right there on the screen.  
  
They have a certain talent at ignoring whatever’s going on to focus purely on each other, and today’s no exception.  
  
There’s a sweet moment during each snogging session where Arin fully gives up control to Brian, and, just then, he gives in. He sags into his chest with a low moan that makes Brian’s cock twitch, and his arms snake around Brian’s neck. A tender hand feathers through Brian’s hair as he cups Arin’s face and shifts the angle of the kiss until he’s satisfied – until they’re sinking against each other perfectly.  
  
Arin pushes one of his knees between Brian’s thighs for more stability, and the thickness of his own cock presses hot and insistent against Arin’s leg through their pants. Just like always, the rush of electricity straight through Brian’s veins can’t be contained.  
  
And for that matter, Danny’s breathing is catching beside them, and he doesn’t even pull away when Arin’s enthusiastic buck of his hips pushes Brian’s leg flush against Dan’s.  
  
 _Finally._  
  
Brian snaps, shoving one hand up Arin’s shirt where he can drag his nails down his skin and feel Arin’s musical moan against his lips. Fuck, he has to be incredible when he’s being marked from head to toe – Brian can’t get the image of striping Arin’s back with a flogger out of his mind. He aches to make him bleed, to see Arin slip under the haze of subspace, where he fully trusts Brian to take care of him – take care of _everything._  
  
His other hand goes for Arin’s sweats. Arin’s a smart man. He’d confessed to Brian weeks ago that he’d learned things were much more likely to go quickly if he came prepared – loose t-shirts, elastic waistbands, flip flops. Nothing that had to be wrestled with to get it off. “Brilliant,” Brian can’t help but murmur as he eases his fingers under the waistband, and Arin chuckles, the hot breath teasing Brian’s lips before they kiss again.  
  
They’ve never gotten this far before, and Brian feels like a car charging down a hill with no brakes. He needs more, _more,_ and if he slows down for even a second everything’s going to explode. There’s one surprise – Arin isn’t wearing any underwear – and Brian’s fingers tickle through his soft pubic hair before he growls and cups his hot, smooth cock.  
  
Fuck, he feels _incredible._  
  
“Stop.”  
  
Brian pulls his hand free just before Arin springs back to the far side of the couch. Brian feels like he’s under a haze – spying through a fog with no lighthouse – and a quick look over at Dan shows him the vague look of panic painted across his face.  
  
 _Right. Yeah._  
  
“You okay?” Brian asks, his voice slurring, and he frowns as he reaches for his glass of water on the coffee table.  
  
“Yeah! Yeah, just, um...”  
  
“Freaked out by dicks,” Arin offers helpfully.  
  
“No!” Dan scowls. “Dude, I _have_ a dick, why would I get freaked out by them?”  
  
“I’unno.” Arin leans into the arm of the couch, his legs curling up to his chest. “You tell me, dude.”  
  
Danny and Arin have their standoff while Brian drinks every drop of water in his glass. The sweating condensation drips onto his leg – cold and stabilizing – and by the time he puts it down, he’s fully back in the moment, even with his reluctant boner. “Take your time.”  
  
“Thank you,” Danny snaps, and he lifts his eyebrows like a threatening child right at Arin – _You see? Mr. Wecht is on my side, not yours, loser._  
  
Arin scoffs. He slides his feet under Brian’s leg. “Have it your way,” he says as he looks at the TV.  
  
It’s a standard weekend for them all now, and even though Brian prides himself on being a rational adult, he can’t deny that it’s all starting to get to him.  
  
They started this months ago. While Brian and Arin started to figure out their relationship and what it looked like together, Danny discovered his sense of jealousy, and, like a normal manbaby, didn’t discuss it until he’d been backed into a corner by the both of them. Once he’d admitted his curiosity – his _interest,_ even – they’d begun an impromptu experiment: let Danny figure out his gay panic by watching Arin and Brian be intimate together.  
  
The one problem was that they never got further than kissing and touching over clothes before Danny pulled them out of it nervously. And today, even with that sweet touch of Arin’s pretty cock, it hadn’t been enough to drag Danny along for the ride.  
  
They make it through the movie with Arin making rude comments about the acting the entire time before Danny springs up the second the credits start to roll. “I’m gonna go.”  
  
“You sure?” Brian asks, sitting up taller. It’s rarer still that Dan runs off so quickly after finishing the required socializing.  
  
“Yeah.” Dan pulls his jacket on with a huff and sends Arin a frown. “Don’t wanna keep interrupting you guys with how long it takes me to figure shit out, right?”  
  
“C’mon,” Arin says dryly. “Dan. Don’t leave it like that.”  
  
“You’re trying to rush me,” Danny tosses right back at him.  
  
“Am not!” Arin gestures toward him and looks at Brian. “Am I trying to rush him?”  
  
Brian looks between his boyfriend and his best friend exactly three times before he collects the glasses on the table. “I’m gonna start dishes.”  
  
“Brian!”  
  
“See?” Dan crosses his arms over his chest. “Like, fuck, dude, I woke up two months ago thinking about dicks for the first time. You’ve gotta give me a little while.”  
  
Arin huffs. “Well, I’ve also gotta fuck my boyfriend sometime!”  
  
“Then do it!”  
  
“I’m trying!”  
  
“Boys.” Brian wanders back into the room. “You’re both handsome. I’d happily suck you both off for days on end. But if you’re going to stage a shitstorm in the middle of my goddamn apartment, my beautiful complaining neighbors are going to get me thrown out, and which of you am I going to move in with, hmm?”  
  
Arin chuckles, but Danny stares at the floor, his jaw tight.  
  
Brian approaches him and holds his hands in the air for a long moment before he makes the plunge to touch Danny’s arms. “Danny. I love you, man. But it’s hard to be patient with you when there isn’t even an inch of progress over two whole months.”  
  
Dan flicks his gaze up. “Then just call the whole thing off.”  
  
“We might.” Brian’s never been intimidated in the face of a sullen man like Dan. It’s better to put everything on the table, as far as he’s concerned, and make sure there’s no miscommunication. “That’s something that Arin and I have to discuss. Unless you’d rather be the one to put the nix on the whole thing right now.”  
  
Danny holds his gaze bravely – it can’t be easy when there’s so much going on in his head, from unlearning years worth of gay panic conditioning to being terrified of what his thoughts say about him as a person. After a long few seconds he squeezes his eyes shut and sighs, the tension bleeding out of his shoulders. “I...I don’t want it to stop. Unless you guys think we should.”  
  
When Brian hears Arin inhale, he cuts him off immediately. “We’ll talk about it. We won’t make you wait, I promise. We’ll figure it out and we’ll tell you right away.”  
  
Danny nods. His eyes flit awkwardly over to where Arin’s sitting. “...sorry, man, I just...”  
  
“It’s okay.” Arin shrugs. “We can’t all be born naturally queer like me, my dude. Pretty sure my first word was ‘dicks.’”  
  
“Because you are one?” Danny asks dryly, his lips quirking.  
  
Arin winks. “You got it.”  
  
“C’mere.” Brian pulls Danny into a hug, and the younger man sags into him. He’s shaking slightly, and Brian frowns as he rubs Danny’s back. “No hard feelings, okay? We’re ending the night as friends.”  
  
“Yeah.” Dan squeezes him before he pulls back and rakes the hair out of his smiling face. “Friends. I’ll see you guys at work on Monday?”  
  
“Unless Brian here finally decides to kill me.”  
  
Danny laughs, bright and mirthful, as he opens the door behind him. “Well, we can all hope!”  
  
The second the door shuts Brian locks it, then looks at Arin. Seconds tick by before Brian finally opens his mouth. “What the fuck, Arin?”  
  
“Hey, whoa now, don’t start this off like that.” Arin stretches his legs out to take up almost the entire couch – a silent statement about where he and Brian stand right now. “I saw your face, man, you were just as frustrated as I was with the whole thing.”  
  
“But I didn’t think it was a good idea to just go firing off at the mouth about it.” Brian shoves his hands in his pockets as he walks toward him. “Dan was feeling weak. You and me both saw it. He was vulnerable and scared-”  
  
“He’s _always_ vulnerable and scared,” Arin shoots back. “Like, call me silly, Brian, but I’m pretty damn sure everybody’s scared of something at least once in their lives, and that they never get over it until they start confronting it.”  
  
“And you don’t think he’s been confronting it every single day leading up to this?”  
  
“Do _you?_ ”  
  
Brian sighs. “The Danny I knew a year ago would’ve run out of the room screaming if he saw us both kiss. The Danny we’ve got now is willing to give it a chance – even if it’s just by watching.”  
  
“But how long can he just watch before he realizes it’s something he doesn’t want?” Arin’s brow furrows. “When does it go from us being patient to realizing that Dan was just stringing us along the entire time?”  
  
Brian pauses at the end of the couch, perching on the arm. “He’s not being malicious about it. He’s good at jumping in at the deep end in a lot of ways...but this is different. This is a completely new side of him. I can’t read his mind, but clearly he knows that if he fucks this up, then his friendship with the both of us is going to be changed.”  
  
“And it isn’t yet?”  
  
Brian holds Arin’s gaze steadfastly. “Do you want us to go ahead and stop?”  
  
Arin looks away immediately. He slowly draws his legs to his chest, and Brian slides down onto the cushion, facing him. He brushes their feet together – a quiet request for contact – and Arin obliges him. “I love Dan.”  
  
Brian nods. “I know you do.” He knows Arin means it in just as many facets as Brian does when he says it – they’re both too far gone with the kid, even if neither of them wanted to acknowledge it for years.  
  
“I don’t...want things with him to stop. I want them to keep going. I wanna know what it looks like when he’s naked and gasping and just...”  
  
It’s something Brian’s imagined for half a decade. He hums in acknowledgment.  
  
Arin looks up at him with desperate eyes. “I don’t like waiting, Brian, but I don’t wanna fuck it up either. I wanna believe that he’ll think we’re worth it. That he’ll just see the light of day and go for it.”  
  
“He might not.”  
  
“But what kind of asshole would I be if I never waited long enough to know for sure?”  
  
Brian smiles. He leans forward and touches Arin’s hand, lacing their fingers together on his shin. “You wouldn’t be an asshole. You’d be taking care of yourself. Of your heart.”  
  
“Well, fuck my heart, dude!” Arin laughs. “I haven’t taken care of my goddamn heart in years! I fucking told my wife to her face that I was interested in you – do you know how scary that is when you’ve got a wife like Suzy? Why the fuck am I gonna start living smartly now?”  
  
“So we wait.” Brian kisses the back of Arin’s hand. “We keep going. And we keep waiting.”  
  
“Yeah.” Arin makes a quiet whining sound. “I need to fuck you, though, dude.”  
  
“Same.” Brian’s entire poker face falls apart, revealing every ounce of need he’s piled up for two months now, and Arin laughs harder. “God, I need to know what your cock tastes like again.”  
  
Arin quirks a brow. “We’ve got time right now?”  
  
Brian considers. Arin needs to be home at a certain time so he can sleep for the meeting he has the next day. Brian has a doctor’s appointment the second the office opens the next day. Realistically they should both be cutting the night short right here and now so they can get the sleep they need to be true adults tomorrow.  
  
 _But also...Arin’s dick._  
  
“Fuck it, c’mere,” Brian says as he rocks forward and blankets Arin’s body with his own.  
  
“That’s what I’m talking about.” Arin drags him down for a kiss.  
  
  
~~  
  
Quickies aren’t enough for two men like Brian and Arin – even though Arin has Suzy in his life, and Brian knows from the bedroom eyes they use at the office that he’s getting a healthy amount of sex with her too.  
  
Conveniently, though, Suzy has more channels than the two of them do. She has more commitments that she can’t shelf when both she and Arin are feeling in the mood. And, even though Brian’s come to learn through Arin’s side comments that Suzy is domme as hell, there’s even less time for them to try new scenes out together – not with the time it would take to buy new toys and carve out long enough for prep and play both. Not as often as Arin would like, at least.  
  
Which leaves Brian more than eager to fill the void in Arin’s life – especially since it was one of the first things Arin expressed true fascination with, and that it’s been so long since Brian’s had a dedicated sub.  
  
“What’s your safeword?” Brian asks as he tightens the knots around Arin’s wrists.  
  
“Koopa.” Arin tugs at them, but the headboard barely gives an inch, and the flush spreading down his neck starts to coat his chest. “Fuck.”  
  
“And you know your colors.” Brian picks up the small paddle – he hasn’t used it in years, but it still fits perfectly in his palm. “Yellow if I’m hitting somewhere that I need to stop or hitting you too fast. Red if we need to stop the hitting completely.”  
  
“Safeword if I need to be untied, full stop,” Arin adds. “Brian, seriously, I know everything, I’m fucking into it, and I need you to paddle me on literally every goddamn inch of my body before I scream.”  
  
Brian smirks. He leans over him, tracing the coolness of the paddle slowly down his chest and watching how Arin’s breathing catches. “You don’t think I can make you scream, sweetheart?”  
  
“Fuck,” Arin whines louder, squeezing his eyes shut. “Oh fuck, Brian, please, do it, make me fucking scream.”  
  
“You want your eyes closed?” Brian asks, tilting his head.  
  
Arin considers. “Y-yeah.”  
  
“I can make that easier for you.” Brian slides off the bed and snags a thick, long scarf from the hidden recesses of his closet, and in seconds he’s climbing back between Arin’s legs. “Lift your head.”  
  
Arin does without a single complaint. “Holy shit, dude, what else do you have in there?”  
  
“No talking,” Brian snaps as he ties the scarf around Arin’s head, blocking his eyes. “Not unless you’re safewording.”  
  
The silence in the room goes thick, broken only by Arin’s gasps when Brian tickles his neck with the end of the scarf, then brushes the paddle around his nipple.  
  
There’s places Brian knows instinctively not to strike Arin – on the ribs or on the stomach in particular. But there’s so many other places they can play. So many areas that shake and quiver when Arin arches at the teasing graze of the paddle, like he can’t decide whether he wants to escape it or lean into it. It’s intoxicating. It’s been too long since Brian really got to delve into a scene like this.  
  
“Last chance,” Brian murmurs as he pulls one of Arin’s legs over his shoulder and kisses his thick thigh. “Tell me you want out.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Arin snaps back, and then “ _Fuck!_ ” when Brian brings the paddle down on his thigh.  
  
“So cheeky.” Brian stares at the color that immediately comes up on Arin’s pale skin, perfectly in the shape of the thin, small paddle. “Did you really think you could get away with that? You’re bad.”  
  
Arin whimpers as Brian leans in and digs his teeth into the meat of the reddening mark, sucking something purple and vicious into it. But he doesn’t speak. He doesn’t break the demanded silence for even a second, and Brian takes it to mean he hasn’t done his job well enough yet.  
  
Brian leaves a matching mark on Arin’s other thigh – first red and slim from the paddle, then a vivid hickey – and the younger man shouts and twitches away, but he doesn’t say a goddamn word.  
  
It’s all right. There’s more to come.  
  
Brian folds Arin’s legs up into his chest and holds him there so that Arin’s arching his back awkwardly, his ass open for Brian’s taking. “Tell me to stop, Arin.”  
  
Arin squeezes his lips shut, making a rough sound behind them, and Brian grins before he brings the paddle down twice – once on each cheek, without any breathing room between them. The cry Arin lets out slithers into Brian’s blood. Sadism that hasn’t been acknowledged in too long rears its ugly head, and Brian happily welcomes it back for a long stay.  
  
“You love this, don’t you?” Brian asks in a low, wheedling tone as he rains more unexpected blows down on Arin, leaving five in a row on one particular spot just to see him try and drag the whole headboard down. “You’re a little painslut. You’ve wanted someone to do this to you for years. To tie you up and give you the punishment you knew that you deserved.”  
  
“Fuck!” Arin finally sobs out, sweat spreading over his body, and a tear escaping from under the scarf.  
  
“Pity.” Brian kisses Arin’s ankle. “You were doing so well at following the rules before you decided to speak.”  
  
“No, wait-”  
  
Brian paddles him again. “Color, Arin.”  
  
“G-green, just-”  
  
And again. “Then you know what you asked for.”  
  
The cries Arin makes as Brian bruises him are broken and symphonic, in their own way, matched with tears soaking into the fabric of the scarf and coursing down his cheeks. He’s beautiful like this – ruined and debauched – and it’s only when Brian hears the shouts start shifting into something slurred and senseless that he considers setting his paddle down.  
  
There’s a thud, he thinks, that’s most likely his heart pounding in his chest as he reaches to drag his nails down Arin’s jiggling stomach, but just as Arin arches and begs for more – “Oh, so good, so _good!_ ” – Brian hears the door shut.  
  
He has exactly two seconds to realize that he never locked the door behind Arin when he came over an hour before, and then he’s turning his head to watch Danny gaping in the doorway.  
  
“Dan!” Brian snaps rigidly – harsher than he’s ever let himself be around his bandmate – and Danny jumps, pressing back against the door frame with his eyes big enough to almost fall out of his head. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”  
  
“Dan?” Arin slurs, and he tries to sit up even as he whines at the awkward angle his arms get pulled into by the bonds. “Dan’s here?”  
  
“Fuck,” Brian whispers. He tosses the paddle aside and pets over Arin’s skin. “What happened to knocking, huh?”  
  
“I-I _did_ knock.” Danny rakes a hand through his hair, his eyes pinned to Arin’s naked and bruised body. “What, um-”  
  
“If you knock and someone doesn’t answer the door, maybe you shouldn’t come barging in like you own the damn place!” Brian grits his teeth. “What the hell were you thinking?!”  
  
“You’re yelling.” Arin yanks at the headboard hard enough to slam it against the wall, his voice thick with tears. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t, I’m-”  
  
“Shh, shh.” _Fuck, I can’t let this get to me._ “It’s okay, let me untie the knot, okay?”  
  
Arin pulls harder like a frantic tied dog, tears starting to soak through the scarf over his eyes. “I’m sorry!”  
  
Brian takes one look at how Arin is rubbing his wrists raw and grabs the scissors off of the nightstand in a flash. “You’re okay, you didn’t do anything wrong, baby,” he says quickly, as soothing as he can manage when he’s a tumultuous storm inside, and he manages to hold Arin’s wrists still with one hand as he very carefully cuts through the rope with the other. Not a single cut on his skin.  
  
The second Arin’s arms are free he clings to one of Brian’s legs, burying his face in his thigh. “I-I didn’t mean to.”  
  
“You didn’t do a single thing wrong, baby. Can you hear me, Arin?”  
  
“Y-yeah...”  
  
“You were so good for me,” Brian murmurs, shifting until he can rest Arin’s head more comfortably in his lap. “Do you want to see or no?”  
  
Arin hesitates, then sniffles. “The dark is...is nice.”  
  
“Okay.” He pets through his hair in long, fluid strokes, letting Arin shiver and cry against his skin. “I’m not mad at you. I haven’t been mad at you at all. It’s okay.”  
  
When Brian looks up, Danny is still standing in the doorway. His gaze skims slowly over every inch he can see of Arin – the bruises and welts lifting on his ass, the fingernail marks on his skin that are half a centimeter away from bleeding, the general flush all over him. But to his credit, he doesn’t run. He just… _looks._ “What are you doing?” Dan finally asks, his voice cracking.  
  
“It’s called aftercare, Daniel.” Even though his voice is calm now, every muscle in his body is still tense, like a wild animal preparing to attack. He only hopes that Arin can’t sense Brian’s minute trembling. “I took Arin through a very intense scene. He went into subspace.”  
  
“Subspace?”  
  
“It’s...” How to explain subspace to someone as vanilla as Dan? “...it’s when you’re so deep in the submissive role in a BDSM scene that you sort of lose all track of who you are, what you are, where you are – it all fades away in favor of pleasing your Dom, letting them do whatever they want to you, trusting them to carry you through it. It gets hazy. Every experience bleeds together. You become vulnerable – more than you think that you’re going to. And, for example, when you think you displease the person taking you through a scene – the person you want to make happy with yourself and your behavior and your body in every single way – you might be vulnerable enough to break down in the face of it.”  
  
Danny doesn’t look away from Brian. He barely even blinks, and he sure as hell doesn’t seem to breathe. But after a long few seconds he inhales shakily and nods. “I-I see.”  
  
“Do you?” Brian tilts his head to the side. “Do you see?”  
  
“You got...mad at me. And because of it, Arin thought you were mad at him.”  
  
“Because you walked in on something you had no business seeing.” Brian’s tone becomes just tight enough that Arin digs his fingers into Brian’s hips, and he sighs out the tension as best as he can and leans down to kiss the back of Arin’s head. “Since you’re here, I need you to go in my medicine cabinet and get the peroxide and bandages. And the bag of peas in the freezer. And a towel.”  
  
“I can do it,” Arin slurs, kitten weak.  
  
“I know you can, baby,” Brian murmurs back as he rubs slowly over his back. “But you’ve been so good for me, and now all I want is for you to be in my lap so I can pet you, okay? I love how this feels.”  
  
There’s a faint pleased sound when Arin wiggles, and then he goes quiet and content again.  
  
“Dan?” Brian glances up. “Get to work.”  
  
“Yeah.” Danny flies into action, nearly tripping over Arin’s pile of clothes as he goes to the bathroom, and Brian focuses on breathing himself into calmness while he listens to things rattle around.  
  
There’s a lot to unpack. A lot to focus on. A lot of anger and frustration, that Danny who can’t let himself even see a dick that doesn’t belong to him could walk in on a scene and gawk like a twelve-year-old. _He doesn’t know,_ Brian reminds himself. _He’s never been to kink clubs or play parties. He doesn’t understand the etiquette. He was stunned. He thought it was okay, and you never bothered to educate him otherwise in the past._  
  
Not that it was Brian’s job to educate him, of course. Brian spent years familiarizing himself with the kink community before he really let himself jump in, and even to this day he didn’t consider himself an expert in etiquette and guidelines – they changed so frequently per people performing that it was a moot point to try and establish a clear guidebook.  
  
But some things remained. And one of those was not to assume that you had permission to view something, even if it was in a public place – and sure as hell never in a private one, such as Brian’s own bedroom.  
  
“Here.”  
  
Brian looks up when Danny returns with all of the goods, overflowing from his arms. “Good boy.” The words come out before he can stop them, and he watches Danny blink a few times before the younger man dumps them all on the bed and steps back, rubbing his arm.  
  
That’s where Danny stands as Brian treats Arin’s wounds and uses the frozen bag, wrapped in a towel, to start taking down the swelling on his ass. That’s where Danny listens to every low word that Brian says as Arin slowly falls asleep in his lap. And then Danny swallows hard once he feels the force of Brian’s gaze, and he makes excuses, and he leaves.  
  
And Brian’s left to think about exactly how interesting it was to see Danny flush so brightly at every sweet thing Brian said and did. And what that might mean for all of them.  
  
  
~~  
  
TXT: From Brian  
 _”We’ve decided we’re tired of waiting.”_  
  
TXT: From Danny  
 _”What do you mean?”_  
  
TXT: From Brian  
 _”Waiting for you to make the first move. So here’s the thing. Arin and I are having a date on Saturday. We’re going to fuck. And we want you to be there.”_  
  
TXT: From Danny  
 _”I mean I can’t really promise that things are gonna be any different dude.”_  
  
TXT: From Brian  
 _”No I mean like from the start things are gonna be different because I’m not inviting you to watch, I’m inviting you to a threesome.”_  
  
 _”I’m inviting you to come kiss and touch us if you want to.”_  
  
 _”Like full disclosure the sex is gonna be purely about Arin and not about you but like think about it, if you’re actually doing shit instead of just thinking you’re intruding, maybe it’ll be easier.”_  
  
TXT: From Danny  
 _”You put a lot of faith in me man.”_  
  
TXT: From Brian  
 _”Yeah well you haven’t let mw down yet.”_  
  
 _”Saturday. 7. Be there. Or don’t.”_  
  
  
~~  
  
  
“Hey, guess who’s here?”  
  
Brian looks up when Arin leads Danny in from the living room, grinning and bright. _Early, too. Eager._ Brian lifts his eyebrows and slides off the bed, where he’d been making sure the condoms are still where they need to be. “Hey there.” He tugs Danny in a hug before the younger man can second guess himself. “Good to see you.”  
  
“Yeah.” When Danny pulls back an inch, he lingers close, eyes sparkling. “Good to see you too.”  
  
Brian doesn’t question it. He leans in and pecks Danny on the lips – quick and soft – and then squeezes his arms when Danny stares at him after like he’s been hit by a truck. “Good?”  
  
“I’m, that’s...” Danny shakes his head quickly, like he’s shaking cobwebs free. “Yeah, um. Yeah.”  
  
“Good.” Brian beams, then lets his fingers trail over Danny’s waist and stomach as he moves past him. “I’m getting some water. You want anything?”  
  
“Nah, no, thank you!”  
  
Brian doesn’t actually want water. What he wants is to press Danny into the sheets and kiss him deeply, until he’s memorized the shape of his mouth like a cartographer. But since that isn’t an option right now – too fast, too hard, too desperate – he pours himself some filtered water and leans against the counter as he takes his time drinking it.  
  
Leaving Arin and Danny alone might’ve been a dirty trick, but the two of them have more intimate time together nowadays than Brian and Danny do anyway. The two of them are constantly recording alone in a room, whereas Brian and Danny’s NSP related work often involves at least one other person there – their manager, a recording technician, a member of TWRP through Skype, something. Yes, Brian and Danny have history, but Danny and Arin have palpable sexual tension, and if anyone’s going to get Danny on board with a threesome, it’s irrepressible and irresistible Arin.  
  
Once the glass is drained, Brian takes a piss in the hall bathroom and washes his hands – and flosses, as an afterthought, for a hint of fresh breath without giving one of them a chance to tease him about overpowering toothpaste – and then he wanders back. Sitting on the edge of the bed are Arin and Danny, close enough that their thighs are touching, talking so softly that Brian can barely catch it – but they’re both grinning and flushed, and that’s a good sign.  
  
Before they notice him, Arin leans in, lingering a centimeter away, and Danny hesitates only a second before he closes the last distance.  
  
He has to hand it to him – Arin is focused but gentle. He barely lets his hand rest on top of Dan’s as he tilts his head to ease into the kiss. He doesn’t use his tongue or his teeth at all. No, he simply guides Danny into a careful open and close of their mouths – a bare tease of their lips – that goes on and on, until Danny is shaking and breathing hard.  
  
And that’s when Danny pounces. He surges forward, tucking a hand behind Arin’s head, and Arin moans and lets himself be taken. He gives as good as he’s got, but he gives Dan the reins – the rhythm, the pace, the pressure. By the time that Arin slides an arm around Dan’s waist, Dan is pressing his tongue inside his mouth with one leg draping over Arin’s.  
  
By the time they break apart, Danny laughing and pressing his face into Arin’s neck, Brian’s hard as fucking nails.  
  
“Having a good time?” Brian drawls as he walks in.  
  
Dan jolts. “Did, were you there that entire time?”  
  
“Yep.” Brian puts a hand on Arin’s chest and pushes him back on the bed, then lays on top of him before his lover can even catch his breath. His leg sandwiches Dan’s thigh between them both as he kisses Arin, fighting so hard to keep his hips still – he can feel Arin just as hard against him.  
  
They’d discussed this – that it wasn’t a game anymore, but an education, so to speak, dunking Danny under the cold water so his whole body could adjust rather than trying to get him to ease in inch by inch. And, from the fact that Danny wasn’t pulling away, Brian has to assume it was working.  
  
Brian breaks the kiss for a second. “I can taste you on his mouth,” he murmurs, looking at Dan out of the corner of his eye as he leans into the kiss once more, and counts it as a victory when Dan drops down beside them so he can watch that much closer.  
  
Brian reaches over and touches Dan’s hand, and, when he doesn’t pull away, he guides it to Arin’s side. The second he lets it go, Dan eases his arm under Arin’s waist, biting his bottom lip.  
  
They’ve always had a silent way of communicating – Brian and Danny – and he takes full advantage of that when he traces a hickey that Brian left only yesterday. Only seconds later, Dan leans down and kisses the mark, his hair tickling Brian’s face.  
  
The second that Arin moans beneath them, Brian knows there’s no going back from this.  
  
It’s a slow shift bordering on awkward that gets Brian’s leg in between Arin’s, but it gives just enough room for Dan to crush the length of his body against Arin’s side as he runs his tongue over his skin, then starts to leave a mark of his own that overlaps Brian’s like a perfect venn diagram. _Beautiful._  
  
Brian pushes the hair out of Danny’s face as he lets his eyes slide shut, and he hears the sweet sound of Dan’s melodic moan for the first time when his nails drag over his scalp.  
  
 _Oh, don’t tell me I have two painsluts here,_ Brian thinks, his lips quirking into a smile against Arin’s, just before he tugs at Dan’s curls. There’s a surge as Dan bucks his hips against Arin, an answering feedback loop where Arin grinds up against Brian, and it’s more than Brian can take.  
  
“Green?” Brian asks raggedly as he breaks the kiss and rolls on the other side of Arin.  
  
“Green,” Arin says at the same time that Danny asks “What?”  
  
“Are you okay with this so far?” Brian clarifies.  
  
“Umm...I...” Dan chokes on a punched out moan when Brian gives one more little tug of his hair. “Fuck, yeah, _yes,_ please.”  
  
Brian expertly rolls Arin onto his side and frots against his ass, rough enough that he presses Danny and Arin’s cocks together. “Good.”  
  
It takes a few moments for the three of them to sink into each other, but in less than a minute they’re moving together – writhing, really, with a primal ache to burn away. There’s no second guessing themselves. There’s no stress. There’s only the movement of their hips like the ocean tide, a sinuous wave that presses in with a burning pleasure, then breaks back with a shaky gasp.  
  
It’s when Arin gets his hands on Danny’s body that there’s a tumultuous moment. Brian hears Dan’s tentative sounds and lifts his head to see how Arin runs his hands down his back, his ass, even reaching between them to quest toward his cock, and Dan’s eyes fly open just before Brian grabs Arin’s wrist and jerks it behind his back.  
  
“Brian,” Arin whines, throwing his head back with a pout.  
  
“Getting handsy, are we?” Brian nips the back of Arin’s neck. “This is about wrecking you, kid. Are you gonna tell me you don’t want it?”  
  
“Just, just want...” Arin mewls pathetically, wiggling between the both of them, and a glance up tells Brian that it’s enough to distract Danny from his seconds of panic, because suddenly he’s touching Arin’s hip and so slowly and deliberately rocking against him.  
  
“We’ve got you, Arin.” Brian tugs Arin’s head back by the hair with his other hand, then kisses him. “Don’t you go rushing us, now, you just lay there any enjoy the ride.”  
  
That’s what it is, then – if Dan lets himself think too hard, he drives himself off the rails, and there’s no bringing him back from that point. It’s a continuous process of keeping Dan dead set on a goal – Arin, for example – and not letting him have a moment to come up with twenty fictitious reasons why it might be a bad idea to let himself _feel._  
  
It doesn’t take much to get them back at it, though. They begin rocking in earnest – Arin pinned on his side, Danny nearly manic with the fervent pace he sets, and Brian so watchful of both of them with his pleasure completely forgotten.  
  
“What do you want, Danny?” Brian asks.  
  
“I-I...” Danny catches his breath, squeezing his eyes shut. “Fuck, Bri, it’s just...”  
  
“It feel good?” He’s quick to dive back in, to remind Dan of the point of this entire encounter – of the past _years_ of friendship building to this moment and beyond. “Bet you’re hard as diamonds right now.”  
  
Arin leans in as far as he can to kiss Danny’s neck, and Dan wraps a hand around the crown of his head with a gasp, his face going slack. “I-I haven’t been this hard in...” A laugh bubbles up, and Danny cranes his neck to give Arin better access. “Fuck, since I was in fucking college, Jesus.”  
  
“You can fuck him, if you want,” Brian points out.  
  
Dan’s eyes fly open – the only difference is that now, his pupils are thick with arousal.  
  
“Oh my God, please fuck me,” Arin begs, opening and closing a desperate fist where his arm is trapped between their bodies. “Holy shit, Dan, I need you to fuck me right now. I need you to come inside me, just...”  
  
“Yeah?” Danny threads his fingers in Arin’s hair, a little grin on his lips. “You want me to fuck you in your boyfriend’s bed?”  
  
A shock shoots through Brian – to have their relationship so casually validated by the man who for years had been going through a long downward gay panic spiral was electrifying.  
  
“Please.” Arin looks at Danny with puppy dog eyes. “You can do anything to me. Just want you to take me.”  
  
Danny’s eyes sparkle. “I could fuck your face.”  
  
“Yeah-”  
  
“Or come on your chest and make you lick it off my fingers.”  
  
Arin makes such a miserable noise that Brian can’t help but laugh. “You’re gonna make him come in his pants, Danny, please.”  
  
“Maybe he should.” Danny meets Brian’s eyes, and in that moment he seems to falter again, biting his bottom lip. “Um...what...what would you do? If I...did anything with Arin?”  
  
Brian tilts his head to the side. “What do you want me to do?”  
  
Arin speaks up. “You could fuck him while-”  
  
Brian seamlessly rolls Arin onto his front, both of his wrists held behind him, and grinds down on his ass. “Hush, you.”  
  
“Fuck!” Arin buries his face in the sheets and yells into them.  
  
As if his boyfriend isn’t having a slutty temper tantrum, Brian looks back up at Danny. “It’s your call, Dan. I could just watch, if you wanted me to. I could downright leave the room.”  
  
Dan wrinkles his brow. “No you couldn’t.”  
  
“I absolutely could. I assure you that my legs work, and I’m not geriatric yet.”  
  
“No, I mean...” He stammers for a few seconds before he shakes his head. “That, that wouldn’t be a threesome, like, you have to...to do something.”  
  
Arin gets in a good breath, then whines into the sheets again – always desperate for attention.  
  
There’s a world of things that Brian wants to do. He wants to finger Danny while Arin rides him, until Dan doesn’t know if he’s coming from the prostate stimulation or the tight heat around his cock. He wants to rim Danny while Arin fucks himself back on Dan’s dick. He wants to hold Danny down just like this and fuck him for hours straight, until Dan’s begging to come.  
  
But since he can’t – not yet at least – he jerks his head down at Arin. “This little asshole’s whiny as fuck,” he drawls, and Danny laughs. “Let’s say that I put his mouth to good use while you fill him up with that impressive cock of yours, huh?”  
  
Dan’s cheeks go pink. “You’ve looked at my cock?”  
  
With all the rooms they’ve changed in together, all the times they’ve had a wardrobe malfunction when their shitty costumes failed, all the years they’ve had sharing one hotel room when they were touring places… Brian settles for smirking. “It’s not bad.”  
  
“No way, you just said it’s impressive, you can’t take it back.”  
  
Brian shakes his head as he sits up, then yanks Arin’s sweats and boxers down in one swift motion. “Less talking,” he drawls. “More fucking.”  
  
“What?! I get one compliment from you, and suddenly you’re-”  
  
“I’ll compliment it again when I see it.” Once Arin’s divested of clothing, Brian holds him down firmly for just a second. “Stay on your stomach,” he warns him. “Don’t try anything. You know I’ll know.”  
  
“Yes sir,” Arin mutters.  
  
Brian gives him one solid spank just to watch his ass jiggle and hear him shout, then crawls across the bed to grab the lube and condoms.  
  
 _Smack!_ “Fuck!”  
  
Brian looks over, brow furrowed, to see Danny kneeling where Brian had been only seconds before, his eyes wide as he stares down at the mark he apparently just left on Arin’s ass. “Whoa,” Dan says with a tinkly laugh. “You’re really into that, aren’t you?”  
  
“You didn’t even warn me!” Arin accuses, but when he tosses the hair out of his eyes he’s wearing a smile. “You cocksucker, how long have you been waiting to do that?”  
  
“Oh, believe me.” Dan tugs his t-shirt off, his hair floofing out wildly. “If I thought it would shut you up, I would’ve done it ages ago. On camera, probably.”  
  
Brian smiles as he grabs the supplies, then makes his way back across the bed as the two of them chat.  
  
“Already saw my ass,” Arin points out. “Scare to Care and all that.”  
  
Dan huffs out a high-pitched sound. “Yeah, that was confusing as fuck, lemme tell you.”  
  
“Yours is cute.” Arin glances at Brian – making sure he’s not in trouble – before he looks over his shoulder at Dan’s. “Like, the amount of gifs that exist of your cute little ass are just-”  
  
“Hey.” Dan lets his hand hover nervously for a second, then rests it on the curve of Arin’s ass, and when he squeezes his fingers pillow into it beautifully. “Not all of us got blessed with this hot curvy shit.”  
  
“Still into it. Still hot.” Arin lifts his eyebrows. “I’ll eat it out one day, if you want.”  
  
Dan bursts out laughing, looking at Brian with sparkling eyes. “Do you hear him? Is he always like this?’  
  
“Like a slut?” Brian smirks as he sets the condom down, then opens the bottle of lube. “Yeah, absolutely. Never gets old, though.”  
  
“Wait.”  
  
Brian looks up, the lube held over his fingers.  
  
Dan stares at the bottle, mouth open. For a moment Brian thinks this is it – the fun is over, and they’re backing out, and it’s never going to happen, not even once, not even after all those years of waiting and sexual tension building up until he thought he was going to scream. But then Dan holds his hand out. “I wanna do it.”  
  
Brian blinks. “You’ve stretched someone out before?”  
  
With the most affronted look he’s ever seen on his face, Dan glares at him. “Do you know how many girls I’ve been with, dude? How many songs do we have with the word ‘buttsex’ in it?”  
  
“Okay! Okay.” He holds up his hands in apology, then tosses the bottle over. “Can’t blame a guy for asking.”  
  
“I just...” Dan stares at his own hands for a long few seconds before he starts slicking his fingers up. “Don’t ask.”  
  
Arin chuckles. “He already spends every video being up my ass, Bri, he’s probably fantasized about it for years now.”  
  
“More than you know,” Dan murmurs, barely over a whisper.  
  
Arin looks over his shoulder again, frowning and focused, and the two of them lock eyes for a moment before Dan shuffles forward in his jeans and clears his throat. He rubs Arin’s ass, then spreads his cheeks. Arin swallows hard. “You sure?”  
  
“No.” Dan chuckles again, breathy with nerves. “But, fuck, I’m already here, right?”  
  
For all his bravado and years of being cocky, Arin looks a little lost in that moment, his gaze dropping to where Dan rubs his slick finger over his hole. Arin’s breath catches, and he bites his bottom lip. His eyes go hazy. And then Dan presses slowly inside.  
  
“Nnf!” Arin exhales sharply, eyes falling shut. “Fuck...”  
  
Danny doesn’t move his eyes from Arin’s face for a second. Looking enraptured and nervous, he works just the tip of his finger inside of him, then pulls it out, then thrusts a little deeper. “Yeah?” he whispers.  
  
“Yeah,” Arin moans back, his fingers digging into the sheets. His breath comes in soft, quiet gasps as Danny slowly fucks him open with his finger. Beautiful. “I-I’m fast, you, you can, another finger?”  
  
Danny glances up at Brian – as if asking for permission – and Brian nods, and that’s all Danny needs to start working a second digit in.  
  
“Fuck!” Arin groans into the sheets, muffling the sound, then lifts his head again. “Oh my God, your fingers are fucking long as dicks, dude.”  
  
Dan doesn’t laugh. He doesn’t joke. He simply tilts his head to the side, studying the minutia of Arin’s expressions as he eases deeper and deeper inside of him.  
  
Arin whines, his toes curling. “Oh my God, what the fuck, dude?!” He laughs. “How, how long are, how?!”  
  
Dan swallows hard. “Confession, I, uh, I have no idea where the prostate is, so...”  
  
“Hey.” Brian scoots forward, worried now more than ever before that he might be intruding. “You’re on track. Keep going. Scissor your fingers. You’ll feel it.”  
  
Dan glances up at him, then furrows his brow, his eyes freezing on Brian’s mouth. “Is it, um. Is it anything like. The g-spot?”  
  
“I mean, a little different placement, but...” Brian trails off when Dan doesn’t look away from his lips. “...question.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Can I kiss you?”  
  
Danny stammers, eyelashes fluttering, then gives up and simply nods, and Brian doesn’t hesitate to lean in.  
  
This kiss is different. It’s a sweet, deep, slow meeting of their mouths – of their tongues – in a dizzying dance that has Brian feel like he’s floating on cloud nine. He cups Danny’s cheek with one hand, feeling the pleasant scratch of his stubble, and groans when he feels him lean until their chests are pressing together. He’s so caught up in the fact that Danny isn’t even _trying_ to pull away that he doesn’t keep track of his other hand until it’s cupping something hot and firm and Danny’s gasping shakily against his mouth.  
  
But Danny doesn’t pull away. Even with his hardness pressing into Brian’s hand through his jeans, even with his fingers in another man’s ass, even with his mouth moving on pure instinct back into the kiss, he doesn’t leave like he has every other time before. And that mere thought has Brian burning alive.  
  
Brian pulls back and feels far more vindicated than he should by how Danny chases his lips. “Gonna get you ready for him,” he murmurs as he slides off the bed, and Dan watches him until it cranes his neck as Brian stands behind him. “Don’t mind me.” There was still the possibility that this could backfire, after all, that Danny could balk and shy away, and Brian has it blaring in the back of his mind like a siren at all times. “You just get Arin ready for your cock, huh?” He slides his hands around Dan’s slim waist, then eases his palm downward inch by inch until he’s fingering Dan’s belt. “Is he tight around your fingers?”  
  
Dan gasps, his hips moving impatiently under Brian’s tease. “Y-yeah, he’s...fuck, is he always this tight?”  
  
“Amazing, isn’t it?” Brian smirks. “Never met such a bottom in my life, but he’s tight as hell.”  
  
As he gets both hands into the act – opening Dan’s belt easily from behind, then working at his button and zipper – Arin moans from his restless position on the sheets. “Can...” Arin swallows the slur out of his tone. “Can I get on my hands and knees, Bri?”  
  
 _No harm, no foul._ “Sure, baby.”  
  
Arin immediately shifts his position, rocking back onto Danny’s fingers to the hilt in one swift motion, and he cries out as his arms shake. “There! Oh, fuck, Dan, right, right-”  
  
“Here?” Danny’s veins bulge in his forearm as he works, and he starts holding his breath as Arin’s shout fills the room.  
  
Brian touches his lips to Dan’s cheek and whispers “Breathe,” and just like that he feels the younger man relax against him. “Breathe, Dan. You found the prostate. Don’t suffocate yourself with your own success.”  
  
“Shut up,” Dan tosses back at him in good humor, and Brian smirks.  
  
They find their rhythm again – Dan touching Arin’s hip for stability as he shifts so Brian can pull his jeans and boxers down, Arin fucking himself back on Dan’s fingers to get the perfect pressure that he wants, and Brian touching Dan as little as possible to tease him up as much as he can. They fit. They work together just as well here as they all do in a recording studio. And it’s a little dizzying for Brian to really let that sink in – how much they’re all made for each other.  
  
“He’s ready for you,” Brian murmurs, aching so much in his jeans that his words are practically a growl. He rips open the condom and pulls Dan back against him with a hand on his bare stomach – Dan’s back against Brian’s chest. “You gonna fuck him good? Huh?”  
  
Danny nods quickly, his eyes pinned to the condom in Brian’s hand, to how close it is to his cock. “Yeah, I-I’m...”  
  
Brian lets Dan go, but Danny doesn’t so much as sway away from him. If anything, he pushes back against him more. “Ready to find out just how tight he is?” He holds the condom open with one hand and pinches the tip with the other.  
  
Dan’s breathing quickens, hard and fast, and his cock twitches when Brian moves close enough to touch. “Fuck, Brian, stop fucking teasing me and touch me.”  
  
“Touch your cock?” Brian asks, his mouth pressed to his ear.  
  
“Fuck...” Danny makes a weak, whining sound, dropping his head back on Brian’s shoulder for just a second before he stares down again, like he doesn’t want to miss a thing. “Want...want you to touch my cock, please, I-I can’t...”  
  
And so he does. Brian eases the condom over Dan’s long, pretty cock, slowly but surely, taking far more time than he needs to, getting to listen to how Dan makes rough, aborted noises at the long tease of his touch. But once it’s in place, Brian nibbles at Dan’s shoulder as he slides Dan’s hand out of Arin, wraps it around his own cock, and guides him to pump it with the slickness left on his fingers.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Danny whispers, eyes squeezing shut. “Shit, Brian-”  
  
“I could get you off just like this, couldn’t I?” Brian asks in a low rumble, eyes pinned to their hands. “I can practically feel your cock in my hand. Feels so good.”  
  
There’s a petulant little moan from the sheets – Arin, feeling neglected – and Brian flicks his gaze over to him before he rolls his eyes. _Later, then._  
  
“Later?” Dan asks weakly. He opens his eyes and stares so deep into Brian’s that it feels like he’s reading his mind, his very _soul._  
  
“Anytime you want,” Brian murmurs back before he kisses him sweetly, then pats his ass. “Fuck him before he starts crying, c’mon.”  
  
There’s something so heart-poundingly erotic about watching his best friend line his hips up with his boyfriend’s. Even more so when he gets to watch Arin crane his neck to watch the exact moment than Dan pushes inside of him. Brian gets to see it all – how Arin’s mouth falls open, how Dan’s hair falls in front of his sweaty face, how both of them crumple forward an inch or two before Dan starts his slow, shallow thrusts.  
  
Brian palms himself, feeling such an ache rush through him that he thinks he could come in his pants in seconds and not feel the tiniest bit of remorse.  
  
But he already committed to this, so he shucks off his clothes as quickly as he can before he climbs on the bed.  
  
Arin’s given up the ghost already, his arms limp and weak, his cheek pressed into the sheets, his ass still in the air like an animal in heat, and he opens his unfocused eyes when he feels the weight of Brian shift the mattress. He takes one look at the thick, long cock in front of him and makes a rough sound. Doesn’t take much to get him situated so he can wrap a hand around Brian.  
  
“Good,” Brian murmurs in a rough, choked tone as he pets through Arin’s sweaty hair, feeling the slow tug of his fingers around his dick. “Get your mouth ready for me, baby.” A glance up tells him that Dan’s slowed his thrusts, that he’s grinding against Arin’s ass in delayed gratification as he stares wide-eyed at Brian’s cock. “What’re you looking at?”  
  
Danny flicks his gaze up. “Confession.” He licks his lips. “I-I looked at your cock too. Before.”  
  
“And?” Brian quirks a brow.  
  
Dan laughs and shakes his head, looking back down at where Arin’s dragging his tongue up Brian’s shaft. “I-I thought I hallucinated how big it was.”  
  
“Would you call it...impressive?” Brian drawls.  
  
“Shut up.” Dan swallows hard and starts thrusting inside of Arin again – sharp, quick movements that have Arin grunting in need. “You didn’t say anything about mine like you said you would.”  
  
“I’ve wanted to suck your cock since the first moment I saw you,” Brian suddenly says, the words pouring out of him without censor as Arin starts mouthing at the head of his dick. “I would’ve happily choked on your fucking cock every single time we were alone in the studio if you wanted me to. Any time you wanted to fuck me, I would’ve bent over a table and taken it until you were satisfied. I’d keep myself plugged up if you asked so you could have a quickie between every Grump video you ever recorded.” He paused to catch his breath and shook his head. “You’ve got the prettiest fucking dick, Dan, and I’ve wanted it for years.”  
  
Without blinking or breathing, Dan bucks inside of Arin to the hilt and leans over, dragging Brian an inch off balance to kiss him, and only letting him go when there’s a surprised choking sound between them. “Sorry, sorry!” Dan pets down Arin’s back soothingly. “Fuck, sorry, I-I just-”  
  
“You act like he doesn’t like choking on my cock,” Brian drawls as he eases his fingers into Arin’s hair and pushes down his throat again. Arin’s eyes flutter, twin tears pouring down his cheeks, but the second Brian lets him go Arin locks his hands around Brian’s hips and holds him there. It’s only when his throat spasms one more time that he pulls off, gasping. “God, you’re fucking perfect.” Brian thumbs over the tears on his cheeks just before Arin sucks him down again hard and fast.  
  
It doesn’t take much for Brian to time his thrusts with Danny’s, his eyes pinned to his hips for a few seconds – and to the shape of his cock every time that he pulls out. The three of them are back to writhing together in perfect harmony.  
  
And it’s honestly silly that both Dan and Brian come at the exact same time – crying out sharply, grasping hands for just a moment on Arin’s back, hunching forward – but it’s majestic as fuck and just another once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to add to their lists of experiences.  
  
Arin sags onto his side once they’ve both sat back to catch their breath, and he rests his head in Brian’s lap and his legs in Danny’s as he gets a hand around his own cock. It takes two tugs – before Brian can even reach to do the honors himself – before Arin comes all over his chest and moans raggedly. His voice’ll be ruined tomorrow.  
  
They make a pretty pile, though – Brian petting Arin’s hair, Dan absently rubbing his leg. “He’s not in...in that thing, is he?” Dan asks. “Like last time?”  
  
“No, Dan, I’m not in subspace,” Arin replies patiently. “Just fucked out. Shit, dude. You really know how to use that thing.”  
  
“Uh, did you doubt Danny Sexbang?”  
  
Arin smirks, his eyes falling shut. “Maybe.”  
  
Dan gives him one single spank, and Arin laughs, grabbing one of Dan’s hand and dragging it down to kiss the back of it.  
  
There’s a long moment before Brian waves him forward. “C’mere.” He expects a fight, but Dan lays down obediently beside Arin, and after hesitating he rests his head on Brian’s other thigh.  
  
Brian pets them both. Every muscle in his body wants to give up the ghost and nap, but there’s a certain heaviness hanging over all three of them that he can’t ignore or tackle tomorrow instead. “...so that went well.”  
  
Arin and Dan both chuckle. “Better than expected,” Arin adds.  
  
“Yeah, well...” Dan drapes an arm around Arin’s waist, tangling up their legs, even though he looks scared shitless doing it. “Couldn’t, like, avoid you nerds forever, I guess.”  
  
“I guess,” Brian says mockingly. He lets the silence stretch out for only a second before he breaks it again. “Would you...like to do it again, do you think?”  
  
Dan wrinkles his brow as he thinks. “I-I mean...nobody died. Nobody broke anything. So I guess it wasn’t bad.”  
  
“You liked it?” Arin asks leadingly.  
  
“Yeah.” Dan laughs, sounding surprised. “Yeah, I-I liked it a lot.”  
  
Brian indulges his desire to trail his fingers over Danny’s cheek, watching him blush all over again. “Do you wanna date us?” he finally asks right out.  
  
Dan looks between the both of them, eyes wide. “That’s...” He gulps. “Even after I hurt you both? Made you wait like that? Kept making excuses?”  
  
Brian shrugs. “We were patient.”  
  
“And you were worth it,” Arin adds.  
  
“Fuck.” Dan laughs and rubs his eyes with a fist. “Fuck, guys, I’m...yeah, shit, let’s just do it, huh? Let’s go on a date. See where it goes from there?”  
  
“Really?!” Arin immediately tackles Dan.  
  
“Oww! Fuck!”  
  
Brian laughs as the two of them roll around, wrestling half-heartedly. His heart swells. _I knew it. All worth the wait._


End file.
